


Not So Secret

by anycsifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7th year Ravenclaw with a secret crush on Lupin. he finds out, and they talk it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen, that’ll be all for the day, have a pleasant weekend,” Professor Lupin said, dismissing his class.

Patricia Morgan rose from her seat and put her books in her bag. Next to her Catherine Jane smirked and nudged their friend Harriet March. “Did you notice how often Professor Lupin looked at Patty? He couldn’t take his eyes off of her,” she said indicating their teacher, who was currently discussing something with another student.

“I know, and she answered so many of his questions,” Harriet added.

Patty rolled her eyes, “It’s called being a good student, and Professor Lupin makes sure to keep an eye on all of his students like a good teacher should.”

“Whatever you say Patty,” Catherine said as she began to walk towards the door with Harriet.

“Cat, Hare, when will you two drop that subject?” Patty asked. Her friends could be utterly exasperating at times.

“What subject would that be Miss Morgan?” Professor Lupin asked from behind the girls.

“Bye Patty,” Cat and Hare waved as they dashed off.

Patricia sighed and shook her head. “Those two are terrible,” she muttered.

“You haven’t answered my question Miss Morgan, which is rather odd for you,” Lupin said with a smirk.

Patty turned to face her professor. “I’m sorry Professor Lupin. The subject was one that my two friends have been teasing me about for some time,” she answered.

He nodded his understanding. “I know what that’s like, used to have a couple friends like that myself,” he chuckled. “Might I be permitted to know the topic of the teasing?” he asked gently. “Feel free to say no.”

“It’s about a guy that I fancy,” she blushed.

Lupin half-sat on the desk behind him and chuckled again. “I see. Is it that they don’t approve, or are they trying to get you to confess your feelings?”

“The latter,” she admitted as she sat on the desk across from him.

“Nervous are you?”

She nodded. “He’s older, from another house, a bit shy, has low self-esteem, and a secret that I’ve figured out, and I don’t know how he’ll react to that and a confession of love,” Patty explained.

“My, that does sound a bit complicated,” he said pensively. “And you obviously accept his secret, considering you’re still infatuated with him.”

“Oh yes, despite how most would want nothing to do with him, I completely accept his condition and still utterly adore him,” she assured.

“In that case I strongly suggest that you tell him your feelings,” Lupin told her, “and if the bloke is too much of a wanker to see what an absolutely brilliant, and if I might say, beautiful young witch you are, than he can very well piss off.”

Patricia smiled, trying to hold in her laughter at hearing her professor speak in such a manner, and took a deep breath. “You know Professor, you really shouldn’t say such mean things about yourself,” she said with feigned playful confidence.

Lupin sat looking confused until understanding dawned on him, and then he just looked shocked.

Patty could only imagine the reason for the shock. Was it the love confession? Was it that she knows he’s a werewolf? Both? Either way, she knew he needed time for it to all soak in, and he couldn’t easily do it with her around.

She stood and turned to leave, but a hand caught hers. “Me? You fancy me?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” I was all she could say, and there was no way she could look at him.

“So, what you said about the age and house difference…”

Now she turned to face him. “To say that there is an age difference feels like an understatement, and I am a Ravenclaw, where as you came from Gryffindor.”

Lupin made a noise that was a mix of a sigh and a laugh. “True, and I’ll give you my personality description, but my secret…” again he wore a look of utter shock.

Patricia sighed. “I know what you are Professor.”

His grip on her hand tightened, “Your friends, they tease you.”

“Not about you being a werewolf, I haven’t told a soul about that.” She put her free hand over the one holding her hand. “They tease me because you’re our professor and they think I’m teacher’s pet. Earlier they were saying you were looking at me, and treating me special.”

“You are my favorite in that class.” Lupin smiled and relaxed his grip on her hand.

“I’m glad, and speaking of class, I need to get to Transfigurations. I really do not enjoy being glared at when I’m late.”

“Then let me walk you there. I’ll tell her we were discussing your last paper.”

“That won’t be necessary Remus,” Lupin and Patty jumped, their hands parting, “Miss Jane and Miss March informed me that she was here with you. I came to inform her that class has been cancelled thanks to the Weasley twins.” Professor McGonagall told them.

“Thank you for doing that Professor.”

“Yes, that was most kind of you Minerva.”

“Not at all, I was interested in knowing what one of our star students could need to discuss for so long. I know that it couldn’t possibly be one of her exceptionally written papers.”

“It’s a personal matter Minerva, and I’m sure that Miss Morgan and I can come to a suitable conclusion.”

“Of course Remus, I shall leave you to it.” She left them alone once again.

“Thank you for not telling her.” Patty said.

“I would never divulge a secret entrusted to me by a student.” He said proudly. “However, now that we’re back on the topic of that secret…”

“I know what you’ll say. You’re too old for me, a relationship with a werewolf, or any age, is dangerous, and most importantly, even if you did return my feelings, it is against the rules for a romantic relationship to occur between a student and a professor.” She recited everything as though she’d practiced it a thousand times.

“I wouldn’t’ve brought up the werewolf bit, but you’re right on all other points,” he told her. “However, I would like to inform you, that, were I a lesser man, I would be very interested in breaking that most important of rules.”

Patty smiled, “But you are who you are, and that’s the man I fancy. I knew you wouldn’t break the rules, or at least not that one. I would like to invite you to come visit me over the summer though, seeing as this is my last year at Hogwarts, and therefore will no longer be your student at that time.”

Remus took her hand again and raised it to the level of his chest before bending slightly and kissing her knuckles. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
